Southern Raza Cobra
There are many different serpents who make their homes in the Jungle of Raza, and most are to be feared. There are some, however, that make these common snakes look almost harmless. Raza cobras possess some of the most poisonous venom known, able to incapacitate even a magi in mere seconds. These snakes will lie in wait, hidden in some branch, and attack when their prey is unaware. If one can manage to avoid their terrible bite, there is still their hypnotizing gaze and powerful constrictions to escape. If the cobra catches their meal, it will then begin the lengthy process of swallowing the victim whole. This can take several hours and leaves the snake relatively vulnerable. It is at this point when a magi is most able to locate the snake's nest and take an egg, if there is one. This is such a difficult task that only a few magi dare to try, and so most cobra companions in The Keep have been purchased from these brave magi. When residing at The Keep, Raza cobras are great friends with the basilisks, despite the clear size difference. Magically warmed rocks and caves make for comfortable homes, and companion cobras seem to enjoy working alongside humans. Egg Plainer than most, this egg is especially smooth, with no visible markings. Hatchling This small snake has beautiful markings on its head, and a long pronged tail to match its tongue. It is still small enough to wrap around your wrist, though it seems to be growing daily. Raza cobras are born with their venom glands already functional, allowing the small hatchlings to protect themselves from predators. They must be taught at a young age not to bite, even in play, and must quickly learn their own strength, as they can wrap around a thing and crush it very easily. Because of their diminutive size, these younglings are able to travel with ease, and it is common that they are found around someone's wrist, much like a living bracelet. Adult As they reach adulthood, Raza cobras slowly stop growing, and can reach anywhere from fifteen hand spans to more than fifty. The patterns on their heads also intensify in color, becoming either a rich red, orange, bright yellow, green or blue. Only creatures with intense poisons boast such stunning colors, as they have no need for camouflage. Such markings also serve as clear warnings to predators who may foolishly think of attacking a Raza cobra. These serpents have scales that are almost as hard as a basilisk's, and differ in coloration, being either molted gray or tan. Another valuable possession these snakes have is their venom – it can make potions very potent, but also is undetectable in drinks, making it a popular and devastating poison. The gaze of one of these serpents is yet another remarkable weapon; it can hypnotize one for a short period of time, giving the cobra the chance to attack. Because they live such dangerous lives in the jungle, cobras who make their home in The Keep tend to live longer. When one of these beautiful creatures does die, they are borne off by their own to be buried. If the snake in question was specially close to their human companion, the magi may be gifted with a rare gift: the teeth of the cobra. Such a royal present is valuable indeed, as these teeth can puncture most anything. Daggers made from them are priceless and very uncommon. Breeding Additional Information * No. 150 * Obtained from the Stream (uncommon) * Released: September 6th 2010. * Artist: Glasswalker. * Transforming: The patterns on the back of the Raza Cobra heads, change color and shape every 20 min. * Origins: This creature is based on a real animal - cobra Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:2010 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Transforming Category:Raza Cobras Category:Snakes